Talk:Frustration
Migraine + Frustration = dead spellcaster --FirstBornSon 07:30, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Would Migraine+Frustration+Arcane Conundrum stack, I wonder? --Ufelder 11:26, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::Add in Cry of Frustration just for kicks? :::Toss in some dazed for extra beef. Sinborn 01:54, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::The cap for reduced casting speed is 150%. It's in some update somewhere. (Terra Xin 09:04, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) Gosh. I thought for a minute there that this skill did damage if interuppted, period. Warmongers Weapon Assasin anyone? Nonetheless, this skill is very good. I can see it working into many builds. Good added pressure. God's Chosen 16:28, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :Guess what? It does do damage on any interrupt. Using it with Clumsiness, Sig of Clumsiness, Web of Disruption, Drain Delusions etc. I can do 360+ armour-ignoring dmg to an attacker in a few seconds every 15 seconds, and without using an elite! I want to try it with Dwarven Battle Stance or Incendiary Arrows :) --Buzzer 03:46, 11 November 2006 (CST) Wow. Add this to Broad Head Arrow and it's a Rotscale killing machine! Can't wait! ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 21:37, 21 October 2006 (CDT) Use with DBS? (Team, probably). - Ayumbhara 22:10, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Could someone post where it can be obtained? :From any skills vendor in Elona. Kamadan for example. --Buzzer 00:57, 12 November 2006 (CST) ::I can't. At least not with my Tyrian Mesmer. Frustration doesn't show up on Tohn's menu. --Istabraq 14:33, 27 November 2006 (CST) :::Sorry. From any after and including the guy in Yohlon Haven --Buzzer 11:50, 1 December 2006 (CST) Bug Is this skill bugged or is it just the description that needs a change? Did Anet ever mention anything about this skill being bugged? :Not that I've heard. What are you experiencing?-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:32, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::90% sure its bugged. It would be too powerful to have a wrong description. Vallen, read the notes section of the skill. --Buzzer 03:12, 17 November 2006 (CST) :::I see, so it's causing damage on any interrupt and not just on spell interrupts. Nice catch.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:36, 17 November 2006 (CST) ::::If it's a bug, why does this boss (Hojanukun Mindstealer) carry Frustration and Signet of Clumsiness in his skill bar? Utaku Mu Dan :::::So he can pwn with it? How does having those skills make it not a bug? --Buzzer 05:07, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::::::In my opinion it just confirms that this synergy was thought of, and that the error is only in the skill description. Many illusion bosses in the game use these skills together. With their 16 attribute double damage, they actually pwn. Utaku Mu Dan :::::::Ah OK I get you. You might be right. --Buzzer 02:03, 6 December 2006 (CST) Knockdowns? Does Frustration work with knockdowns? Knockdowns interrupt characters, but does it affect this skill. This makes Arcane Conundrum look really really bad o_O Hmmm......this + A interrupt-happy ranger = insanely high damage? Imagine Getting hit by savage shot/punishing shot with this on you X_X P A R A S I T I C 22:09, 3 January 2007 (CST) :It is a nice compliment to a ranger spike. ;) -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:20, 4 January 2007 (CST) i've been using this lastely with clumsiness and signet of clumsiness and i can say with 100% certainty that it deals damage on anny interupt. soul barbs + frustration + clumsiness = 170+ dmg and a very angry warior/assasin/dervish/ranger The question still stands... does it work with knockdowns? Tycn 03:48, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Tested it, it does not work with knockdowns. Used Gale on a spell, and Bane Signet on an attacking foe, neither of them triggered Frustration's damage. Tycn 21:33, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Well done, noobs. A KNOCKDOWN is different to an INTERRUPT. A waste of a discussion section. Common sense is obviously not that common. :A knockdown is different to an interrupt, but surprise surprise - a knockdown also interrupts when it hits. At least some people are doing something helpful instead of going around wingeing anonymously. Tycn 21:05, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Ranger Spike? Does anyone else see potential between this and a team packing Punishing Shot or Savage Shot? I don't know how this would stack up to Orders though.. It does a bunch more damage (+53 per shot, +89 if 16 marks with vamp bow, rtw, and punishing shot, which could make for a 4 person spike team for split strategies), but it has the downside of being a hex. I suppose you could have a Fast Cast/Illusion Mesmer with Mantra of Recovery, Frustration, Web of Distruption, and Shatter Delusions. Call when you cast Frustration, following up immediately with Web and Shatter. The rangers should all fire a Punishing when you call, which would lead to 5 triggers of Frustration in addition to the attack damage. :While I'm sure that's feasible, it would take more coordination than the simple Orders, which even a PUG can understand and execute with success. It's amazing how some people won't respond to a target call. Also, this spike would be a lot more predictable than Orders, since your opponent(s) will very quickly get what you're up to...just like old Airspike teams using Lightning Surge, it's too predictable. Entropy 17:41, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, that's kind of what I was getting at when I said that it was a hex. With enough Fast Casting, the spike could go down in a little over a second if the coordination is good. I could probably only see this in some sort of GvG team though, as it'd allow for a nice 4/4 split without losing damage capacity. As you said though, it would need some teamwork and practice to work effectively. :Surely Frustration only causes damage on the interrupt, so those 5 simultaneous Savage Shots would only cause 1 interrupt and only 1 Frustration damage, you would need to wait for the foe to use a skill again before you could interrupt again and they could just stop using skills till the hex is gone or you loose interest. Better to use it on a non-caster and use Wailing Weapon to interrupt all their attacks. --Heurist 06:39, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :: How about a Ranger with 16 WS carrying Incendiary Arrows, QZ, and Heckets Fury while using a shortbow. High Pressure from fire and the trigerring of Frustration every 1.5 secs.Marksmen of Hell 15:58, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::Frustration only triggers when a spell is interrupted.--72.193.215.77 16:01, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::The description is wrong. --Fyren 17:50, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::::My hypothesis is of course assuming that the target of the Incendiarry Arrow/Frustration combo is actually doing something, of course, making this a great way of shutting donw opponents, not only by interuption, if they are doing something, but by the forcing the individual into doing nothing to stop receiving damage from Frustration. That is until ANET decides not to nerf the hex to do what it says it should. Marksmen of Hell 00:06, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode is this skill not somehow the perfect anti-hard mode faster casting skill? puts the cast time back to normal mode speed :D ~Soqed Hozi~ 14:40, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Skill Icon Is it just me or is the guy in the picture the same as the guy in the Migraine icon? -Io 09:29, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Nerfed Just saw that this skill only works on spells (now). When did happen? I ran this with clumsiness just the other day. Aww well, it's pretty clear that ANet hates mesmers. [[User:Swiftslash| Swiftslash]] 19:22, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :It still works as it always has. Interrupting non-spells deals damage. --Fyren 23:29, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::Meh I was dumb enough to actually read a skill desciption by ANet. Sigh. Someone told me it had been changed, I never bothered testing though, which I should've. Oh well, thanks for clearing that out. ^^ [[User:Swiftslash| Swiftslash]] 15:24, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Does not work with "Fail" either I chucked frustration and guilt on some ele mob, didn't do any damage. Hmmm... Does this slow attack speed too? I could have sworn I noticed that it was while i was DBSing+this... someone test please? Wow, this is way better if what I think is true... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 15:00, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :No. --Fyren 23:38, 16 June 2007 (CDT) 1RV Progger (me at the time, visited him) has removed the note about "any interrupt". Due to 1RV, I mayn't revert whoever reverted Progger. I have tested this, and Progger is my witness. A W/Me with Frustration does NOT trigger Frustration on every hit. --Vipermagi 17:31, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Tested, proven: when hitting a target with Dwarven Battle Stance and striking someone who is NOT activating a skill, Frustration does NOT trigger. -Progger 18:50, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, I tested with clumsiness and sig of clumsiness and it still works so I assumed DBS as well. It triggers when DBS interrupts a skill right? Maybe attack interrupts don't count. But did they ever? -Buzzer 05:18, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::Reverting back to the old page. DBS wasn't causing frustration damage because you weren't interrupting. If the target isnt performing an action, theres nothing to interrrupt. -Buzzer 05:40, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::Did you check if DBS triggers if they're attacking but not using a skill? --Gimmethegepgun 05:24, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Note Why is there a note on this and Power Spike... Dealing more than 100 dmg when Power Spike deals more than 100 dmg when used by itself. Big Bow 20:19, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :I know power spike was buffed not too long ago, but I don't remember if it only was buffed in energy cost or if it was damage too. Seeing as the note's been here for a good long while, I'd say that Power Spike's damage was likely buffed since the note's been written.--Powersurge360 20:22, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::I changed 100 to 150 to try and better reflect the skills as they are now. -->Suicidal Tendencie 13:47, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Trivia I disagree with the Trivia; Izzy has no horns >_< — Warw/Wick 20:52, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :You sure? They airbrush them out for the internet. Lord of all tyria 20:52, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Anomaly How is that an anomaly? Nowhere does it say "dmg when spell is interrupted".--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 17:38, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :It reads: Effect 1:Hexed with Frustration. Effect 2: Casts Spells 50% slower. Effect 3: Dmg on interrupt. So, ye, it's not really an anomaly. But people forget to read a lot >.> --- -- (s)talkpage 18:38, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::I agree. It causes two effects which have nothing to with each other (besides the fact that interruption is easier if the spell casts slower). The first says "Spells on the hexed target cast 50% slower". The second: "Whenever the hexed target is interrupted, it takes X damage". It doesn't say you have to interrupt spells to deal damage. The description perfectly fits what the skill is doing, so I don't see how this is an anomaly. I will remove the anomaly note and instead add a note that will point out that the description says nothing about spells having to be interrupted and that this is a common misconception among players. --3r1c 12:19, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::that's why - http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3AFrustration&diff=1239557&oldid=634409 the spell's description was changed with an update 12:51, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Choking Gas Since Choking Gas keeps interrupting as long as it's in effect, wouldn't using it with Frustration result in super spike damage? -- 21:13, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :That would hardly result in big enough damage to be called a spike, but yes, they would be interrupted and take damage whenever you hit while they were casting a spell. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:05, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::The old Incendiary Arrows was good for this; Dwarven Battle Stance still is. (T/ ) 01:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :::Yes and no... if no skill is interrupted, Frustration deals no damage. A smart player wouldn't spam skills when DBS is wailing on him anyway, let alone when he's got Frustration on. 02:33, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::::DBS and old IA interrupt on every hit, but Frustration only triggers if a skill is actually interrupted. Nevermind, no real synergy :\ (T/ ) 06:11, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Wrong. Frustration triggers damage on any Interrupt. That is, when any action is interrupted. The only things your target may safely do is stand still, move, and shout. 09:10, 9 December 2008 (UTC) went ahead.. And added a note with it combining very well with wailing weapon. Godliest damage from a dagger i've ever seen. Wailing Weapon + Frustration on an attacker results in an extremely quick kill on an attacker, and on a caster with dazed applied nets the same result.-- 20:14, 5 November 2008 (UTC) : Warmonger's Weapon too! doesnt need to be a dagger sin tho any1 with an IAS on a base 1.33 attack interval wep - Rabus 20:21, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::Locust's Fury olol (T/ ) 21:12, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Dont double strikes hit simultaneously? If so locusts fury does nothing for this - Rabus 21:15, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::No >.> (T/ ) 21:16, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Note about Power Spike I think having the note just saying it works good with Power Spike should be changed, as it is now, you could say it works well with any interrupt, it should say the reason because it works well with Power Spike is because of the insane damage that you would get.Anyone agree? Durga Dido 00:23, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Obvious notes are obvious. Agreed. --Shadowcrest 00:29, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::Combines better with Power Leak, you get energy denial AND massive domages! (T/ ) 00:40, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Notes ambiguity Oke, I read this note: :A common misconception with this skill is that you need to interrupt spells to make Frustration deal damage, but in fact it works on any interrupt And it sounds very ambiguous. I am no Mesmer by nature, but i like spamming d-shot with my ranger *wink wink*. How do I need to read the note above? Should I interrupt something (a skill) or can I spam d-shot and trigger Frustration every time the arrow hits (enemy uses no skills). What is considerd as any interrupt? Interrupting a skill or hitting with an interupt skill? Alleycat! 00:53, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::I believe any skill that interrupts an action (which includes interrupting an attack) triggers this. --Shadowcrest 00:55, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::: How about interrupting traps with a regular attack ? Alleycat! 00:56, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::::That ought to work too --Shadowcrest 01:01, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::: Bah stupid edit conflict :P Yeah as shadowcrest said , it means that the interrupted skill doesn't have to be a spell for the damage to trigger,also i would think that interrupting by simply attacking a trapper would trigger the damage, even tho it be kinda stupid to use this on a trapper,i would say someone test this just to be sure. Durga Dido 01:02, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :: So, my first idea about this hex was correct, but I got confused after reading this particular note. Is it realy that many people have the misconception that this hex only triggers on spells? Alleycat! 01:10, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::It is likely that many people don't know you can interrupt non-spells. 01:12, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::: Mesmers ? ^^ Alleycat! 01:15, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Slower vs. Longer Okay, anyone with a decent knowledge of units should realize that "50% slower" means "half speed", which means doubled time. So is it actually SLOWER (doubled time), or is ANet retarded (as usual) and it actually is 50% LONGER? --Gimmethegepgun 15:37, September 5, 2009 (UTC)